Planes, ideas, regalos y propuestas
by aZrIm.mIdOrI
Summary: "Buscar aquello que lo haga todo especial, que le demuestre todo mi amor y cariño." Harry sólo quiere hacer del cumpleaños de Draco lo más especial de su vida.


**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pareja:** Harry/Draco

**Clasificación:** PG-13

**Resumen:** "Buscar aquello que lo haga todo especial, que le demuestre todo mi amor y cariño." Harry sólo quiere hacer del cumpleaños de Draco lo más especial de su vida.

**Advertencias:** Mención de actividad sexual, y litros y litros de miel (sí gente esto es cursi).

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Yo soy una persona muy pobre y lo sigo siendo porque esto definitivamente no es con ánimos de lucro económico.

**Notas:** Mañana es el cumpleaños de una persona muy muy especial para mí y quise darle algo, que aunque no es mucho y fue escrito con mucha presura, que ella adora y yo también, no saben cuánto me ha costado este pequeño one-shot pero lo he hecho con todo el amor que tiene mi alma para esta gran amiga y por el Drarry.

Joce, espero lo disfrutes y que tenga el mejor de los cumpleaños, Te quiero.

(Hecho en unas cuantas horas, sin beteo, ya saben cualquier error, avísenme sin miedo :3)

**Palabras: **1408 

* * *

Planes, ideas, regalos y propuestas.

La inspiración no llega, no llega, no llega.

Harry está desesperado, camina de un lado a otro, da varias vueltas en toda la casa, inspiración, inspiración, ideas, ideas, ideas….

"Agh" piensa con desesperación, no tiene idea de que hacer, ha estado posponiendo este momento mu ya vario mees, que el trabajo, misiones, papeleo, pero llega el momento en que no puede dejar cosas tan importantes como el cumpleaños de tu extremadamente quisquilloso y caprichoso novio.

Tuvo ideas de como celebrarlo pero una a una fueron eliminadas.

Una de ellas, la que más le apetecía a él, secuestrarlo todo el fin de semana para follar como conejos, pero eso arruinaría el adorado ritual de Draco de recibir regalos de todo mundo y eso NUNCA se lo permitiría.

Pensó en una fiesta grande de esas que a Draco le encantaban, donde podía presumir todo lo que pudiera, desde su túnica nueva hasta el mismo Harry.

El problema era que a Parkinson se le ocurrió la idea primero, y ya tenía planeada la fiesta sorpresa para los 30 años de Draco, y en parte estaba bien, Harry es pésimo organizando fiestas sorpresa, empezando porque Draco siempre se enteraba antes de tiempo.

Ideas, ideas, ideas, el problema no eran los regalos, que esos los tenía prácticamente desde el cumpleaños anterior. Harry quiere que sea lo más especial posible, pues justo en el cumpleaños número 30 de Draco se cumplirían 7 años de que está locura entre ellos comenzó.

Fotos, papeles, ideas, recuerdos, ¿Cómo podía resumir toda una vida de miles de eventos y emociones en una celebración? Desde el momento en que lo vio por primera vez entrar a Madame Malkine hace ya 19 años, hasta esa mañana que despertó junto a lo más increíble y maravilloso que le había ocurrido en su vida.

Más vueltas, más papeles, más fotos, más recuerdos, menos ideas, ¿Cómo representas todo el amor que le tienes a una persona con…

Tal vez, la respuesta no está tan lejos para darle a Draco uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. Tal vez, sólo tenía que dar un vistazo al pasado.

* * *

Cada año, sin falta, Draco llegaba a casa el primero de junio y empezaba la búsqueda. Draco amaba a Harry con todo su corazón, pero el hombre era pésimo para esconder regalos o sorpresas, y sin falta para el 3 de junio, Draco había encontrado todos sus regalos y sabía cada detalle de su fiesta sorpresa.

Pero este año, para el 4 de junio nada, ni una sola pista de donde podrían estar los regalos o de alguna fiesta sorpresa, Draco empezó a temer que Harry no recordará su cumpleaños, pero es no pasaría, no, nunca.

La mañana del 5 de junio, Harry lo despertó con un desayuno en la cama y con regalos fantásticos, al menos sabía que no lo había olvidado, pero donde guardó los regalos, no tenía idea, seguramente le pidió a Granger que lo ayudará, porque además como Harry habría conseguido el Libro de Pociones que había estado buscando desde hace 2 años; imposible.

Después del delicioso desayuno –vaya que Harry tenía mano de dios en la cocina– y de maravilloso sexo matutino, Harry desapareció por unas horas, argumentando que Molly le había pedido ayuda con quien sabe que cosas, cosa que sí le pareció inaudito, de todos los años que llevaban juntos Harry nunca lo dejó solo en su cumpleaños, y ahora se marchaba así, sin más.

Sí, Draco había hecho planes con Pansy para salir a comer con los chicos por su cumpleaños, pero no se le hacía correcto que lo descuidará así.

* * *

Al parecer este año Draco no había descubierto nada, lo cual era un gran logro personal para Harry; corrió a la mansión para arreglar todo, tenía que ser perfecto, no podía creer que Narcissa y Lucius (presionado por Narcissa) hubieran aceptado ayudarle, todos habían sido realmente comprensivos con la decisión que había tomado y Harry definitivamente no iba a arruinarlo.

* * *

Para su cumpleaños, todo había sido muy bien planeado, desde los regalos, hasta la fiesta, quien diría que por fin su novio y sus amigos se pondrían de acuerdo, tanto que la fiesta era maravillosa, realmente fantástica y él nunca encontró ni una pequeña pista de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Y a pesar de lo perfecta que era, Draco no podía dejar de estar intranquilo, Harry había estado distraído desde que empezó la fiesta, platicaba con todos, pero a él, a Draco, él del cumpleaños, su novio, no le había prestado ni un poco de atención.

Había estado platicando con la comadrejilla por la última media hora, sonriendo, riendo, ¡bailando!,

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué Harry le prestaba más a tención a la ex-novia por la que nada sentía ya? Además qué diablos estaba haciendo ella en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

"Ugh" Draco realmente comenzaba a molestarse, ni siquiera pudo disfrutar su delicioso pastel de cumpleaños al ver a Harry ahora riendo con Luna (no importaba que ella fuera una de sus mejores amigas, Harry tenía que estar con él), y que importaba si estaba pensando como un caprichoso niño de 5 años, era su cumpleaños.

Pasados 10 minutos de platicar con Weasley y Granger (seguiría siendo Granger no importara cuantos años llevara casada con el pelirrojo) por fin Harry se dignó a mirarlo

– ¿Finalmente puedo robarte de tu fiesta?

– Eso depende, ¿terminaste de coquetear con Weasley? – Sí Draco estaba haciendo un berrinche y no, no le importaba en lo absoluto.

– ¿Celoso? Vamos Draco, sabes que Ginny está aquí con Blaise.

– ¿Con Blaise? ¿Desde cuándo a Blaise le gustan las pelirrojas?

– Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a él. ¿Listo para irte?

– ¿Irme? Potter son las 11:30, no puedo irme tan temprano de mi propia fiesta.

– ¡Oh, vamos! Es algo que estoy seguro no quieres perderte, si quieres regresar después de lo que tengo que mostrarte, no te lo voy a negar.

– Bueno, pero más te vale que valga la pena. – A decir verdad, Draco ya se encontraba curioso, no era algo que Harry hubiera hecho antes y bueno, le encantaban las sorpresas.

– Yo también lo espero

Harry lo tomo de la cintura y le susurró al odio

– Cierra los ojos

Draco obedeció y pronto sintió la particular sensación de la aparición.

Sintió como a su lado Harry cambiaba de posición y le decía

– Abre los ojos amor.

Al abrirlos tenía ante sí una vista espectacular y hermosa, estaban en los jardines de la Mansión, justo al lado de la Fuente de los Cisnes, con un precioso arco de lilas alrededor de ellos, y Harry hincado en una rodilla, Draco no podía creerlo, era…

– Harry…

–Sabes, empecé a pensar en cómo lograr que este día fuera realmente especial, pensé en tantas cosas pero nada parecía suficiente. Tal vez tú no lo recuerdas pues no estábamos en nuestros cinco sentidos, pero hace 7 años, en el sillón viejo de mi antiguo apartamento que nuestro primer beso y a partir de ese momento supe que lo único que quería y necesitaba en la vida eres tú. Por eso mismo quería que esta noche fuera tan especial y maravillosa.

Así que aquí, donde tu padre le pidió matrimonio a tu madre, y de la forma que el mío le pidió a mi mamá, yo Harry James Potter te ofrezco a ti Draco Lucius Malfoy lo poco que realmente tengo para darte, mi vida y mi entera dedicación y amor, aquí te pido que de ahora en adelante estés junto a mí porque la vida sin ti no significaría nada, te pido Draco, que seas mi esposo. – Y con esto, Harry tomó una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo, la abrió dejando relucir el hermoso anillo.

– Harry, dios Harry – Algo malo estaba pasando con él, porque definitivamente no podía estar llorando –Yo, ¡dios!, sabes que yo no podría vivir una vida donde no estuviera a tu lado, ¡dios Harry! Claro que sí, claro que sí.

A veces las cosas son difíciles de ver, y te cuesta encontrar una respuesta certera a la situación; sin embargo a veces debes estar muy ciego como para darte cuenta de la única posible respuesta en tu vida, y Harry sabía que ninguna otra respuesta, idea o plan que se le hubiera ocurrido para el cumpleaños de Draco, lo hubiera hecho sentir tan satisfecho y a ese punto de extrema felicidad que pasar el resto de su vida con la desquiciante y maravillosa persona que era su futuro esposo.

* * *

Esto fue todo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, una disculpa por mi larga ausencia, he comenzado la vida universitaria y me trae medio muerta, lo bueno que ya casi acabo el semestre.

Espero les haya gustado.

Sus comentarios son apreciados :)

Saludos y abrazos, Azrim


End file.
